lcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdoms and Realms
Ethros Ethros was an island nation to the far south east of Enníare. It had several different races, including humans. Ethrosians are a proud warrior people. Conquest for them gains them more honor, riches, and servants. Most of the time, when Ethrosians conquered land, the kingdom would either keep the land for themselves, taking the native's riches and using them as servants, or they would sell the land back to the natives, and would grant the natives partial freedom, although under the rule of the Ethrosians. 'The Stormclans' The Stormclans of Stormway have a clan-based government, living independently from one another, until a Talor, or Warrior-King, rises. A Talor is identified as someone who carries the Sword of Storms, and is in harmony with The Maker. Once a Talor rises, all Stormclans must answer the call, creating what is called the Army of Storms. The Army of Storms is comprised of men from Stormclans, called Stormriders. They have little airmor, ride on horseback, and they carry large spikes and broadswords as weapons. Leercans Leercans often live in nomadic tribes, as herders and traders. The only town and cities in Leerca are those founded by the Ethrosians. Rights of Manhood The rights of manhood in Ethros are very simple. The Ethrosian right of manhood is when a boy turns 14, he will duel his father. If the boy knocks his father to the ground, he is instantly proclaimed a man. The Stormclan right of manhood is for a boy of 16 to go out on a small fishing ship alone in a storm, and survive one day and one night. If he returns, it means The Maker sees him as a man. The Leercan right of manhood is for a boy of 12 to fight a hungry mountain lion over food. If the boy wins and gets the food, he is considered a man, and a respected member of the tribe. Enníare (ENN-ee-AR-æ) Enníare is the main Continent of the LCRP world. It has a multitude of small kingdoms constantly fighting for supremacy, as well as a variety of magical creatures. Sion The kingdom of Sion was a sovereign state located in central Enníare, with two large archipelagoes, the Zalamanca Islands and the South Isles in the Sound of Concordia, two territories, Saragoza and La Zalma, in the south, as well as Iansarote in the northwest. The country's mainland was bordered to the south and southwest by Telierda; to the north and northeast by Latarnia, and Arindear; and to the west and northwest by the Arindear provinces Darkhelm and Northern Spelltoopia. The kingdom was ceded to the Telierdan throne after the death of the Sionian king, who had no heir. The kingdom is now a province of Telierda, and its original name was finally restored to it Sierda. The territories thereof have all gained their independance. For History, go to the LCRP History. South Isles The South Isles are a state of three islands under the rule of the Kingdom of Sion. They are a hereditary Crown Possession; thus the Monarch of Sion is also the Sayyid of the South Isles. Sakmanca Sakmanca is a Sionian state located on the Magyk Peninsula in southwestern Enniare. To the south and west it is bordered by the Great Western Sea and the strait of Mocino, to the east by the sound of Concordia and north by the mountainous boarder with New Arindear. Zalamanca Islands The Zalamanca Islands are an archipelago in the south. The Zalamanca Islands consist of two known islands, with the others largely undocumented. Iansarote Iansarote is located in northern Enníare, with the Northern Sea bordering it to the north, Magik lands to the west, the Mürad Empire to the east-southeast, the Northern Wilds to the south,and Elsmoth to the south-southwest. Saragoza Saragoza is bounded by Concordia to the south and east, South Arindear to the west, and the waters of the Bight of Saragoza to the north. Most of the area of Saragoza have a typical Concordian climate with cool, rainy winters and long, hot summers. La Zalma Located in the southeast of Enníare, La Zalma shares open land borders with Takaria, Telierda, and Arindear. It is boarded on the east-southeast by the Great Eastern Sea, and to the south by Concordia. La Zalma is Sion's largest territory, and has a largely temperate seasonal climate. Telierda Capitol: Tela East Telierda Capitol: Bardala Elsmoth''(Stewardship)'' Capitol: Noldin's Keep New Telierda Island Capitol:{TBD} Sierda Capitol: Uru'salm See: Sion Arindear Arindear (Kingdom) is the largest empire in all Ennire, and has 10 provinces under its control. The Govenrment is Feudalist, ruled by the High Baron. It was devastated by the Ignis war, which, in tandem with the invasion of Spelltoopia and conquest of the western magik kingdoms caused the Order of Light to take control and purge magic from the entire land. W'estern Provinces' The Western Provinces, sometimes dubbed the "New Arindear Provinces" have been almost totally overrun by the Order of Light. Almost all of them rely on trade by sea or river for their well-bieng, and many are home to great artists and masters of their craft. New Arindear New Arindear is almost entirely comprised of tough rocky soil and flatlands with sparse grasses, making it ill-suited for farming. Thus, large quarries have sprung up on the more inland portions, and the sea-side portions are entirely ports. Castellon (Northern Spelltoopia) A prize from the joint effort of Sion and Arindear to conquer the wizardly country of Spelltoopia, Arindear won the northern half. Once a thriving community of wizards who bolstered the Arindearian Dragon guard, the Order of Light has driven out all magic users and the province has fallen into an economic depression. The land is full of materials that can be used to produce fantastic results in spell crafting, but Caslte Spelltoopia, in all its crystal glory, fell during the third Crusade of Order. Darkhelm The southernmost of the western provinces, Darkhelm is a rural province, devoted farming and selling the excess crop at major ports. Spelltoopian wizards set up a series of towers along its borders that can create a magical border that keeps negative magic out, or in. Recently a Warlock has taken up refuge in the province, and has activated the defenses, spiraling the province into a state of slowed time. At the very least the Order of Light has been unable to conquer it. Merriville The rolling hills of Merriville are refuges for the growing population of hafling immigrants. Large rolling fields and quaint homes built inside the hills dot the province. The Order of Light has had a difficult time establishing a foothold there, as there is no magic to "purge" and "protect" the citizens from. Southern Provinces The southern provinces are mostly wild countryside filled with only a handful of settlers and traders who are desperate to Pioneer and live off the land. The close proximity to the Wildfey forest often causes strange and wonderful creatures to be spotted in these provinces. Vindavin Named after the High baron, Vindavin was the first southern province to be founded. The province is mostly forest, with the logging industry growing around the ever growing number of ports along the seaside and the rivers, as well as the Concordian Border. Tespoke The Tespoke Province is, again, mostly a haven for loggers. Fur traders and hunters are the main occupants of the area, trading their goods with the Sionians and Concordians. Midland As it's name suggests, Midland is in the middle of the stretch of southern provinces. Again, mostly traders and Hunters, Midland is known for exotic furs and skins, and has a few cities along rivers, where tailors refine the furs to sell as a finished product for an even greater profit. Wildland Wildland is, well, wild. Much of the Feywuld have found there way into wildland through a mountain pass, and the province is currently under military occupation in an attempt to drive the Fey out. Westside The ill-named Westside Province is actually the most eastward province in all of Arindear. According, the explorers Compasses went crazy and was wrong, leading them to believe they were on the west coast. This is due to the Feywild forest, which there is no clear boundary between it and Westside. The province is known for mysterious disappearances and strange creatures, drawing in only the most brave of settlers who believe they can and will conquer the place. Takaria Takaria is the largest single dwarven kingdom in all Enníare. Mürad Empire The Mürad Empire's page can be found here. Lancelong Capitol: Longlance (I'm not making it up, either.) Nordica The mysterious continent of Nordica is populated by Humans, Dwarves, and Yetis. The Nordicans and Ennairians have not had contact with each other ever, and Norcians and Ehtorsians probably were from the same sea-faring group. Grussia Grussia was also known as "Tetai-Tokerau (Old Enníarean, literally translated as: The Northlands)," mostly inhabited by goblins, Minotaur and the ruthless Grussian dwarves. The island is mainly desert, with a large chain of mountains, known as "The Illrock Peaks." The eastern coast is inhabited by goblins, and the west by dwarves. The Great Forest is on the Northern side of the Illrock Peaks and is home to a few goblins. The Wastes, are a large arctic area, covered in snow, and ice. In the center lies a volcano, only reachable by the myriad caves running under the Isle. It was the only habitat place at the Wastes, and the Ice Elves built massive structures of stone, jutting from the volcano, providing them the only warmth in the area. The only other inhabitants, where Blizzard Drakes, who were able to store heat, like a camel does food. They would have to ravel back to the volcano, every month, for heat. The desert is harsh. Sand storms often appear, and scraped away life. The Minotaurs built massive pyramids, on a part of the river, adjacent to the Illrock peaks. About every five years, they suffer from massive locust plagues, devouring the fertile areas, around the Tresor. Especially, in the Minotaur cities, where they farmed. It also has Sandstorm dragons, which looked very much like the Blizzard Drakes, expect thecolor of their scales. They needed little water, and feasted on human-sized lizards, littering the deserts. A strange breed of duck would often inhabit the Tresor, or wander off into the deserts. For whatever reason, the ducks could conserve water and food for months. The final area of Illronoic is the Colo Sea, which has mostly rough waters, expect in the Colus Pass, a thin area in the water, that was shallow and not very rough. It was filled with sea monsters, such as massive snakes, called Seldor, ''and shark-like monsters. '''NPC safe havens' Concordia Concordia has diverse landscapes and geographical conditions. Concordion is the country's Capitol and largest city, as well as its leading economic and cultural center. It is bordered to the northwest, west, and southwest by the La Zalma; to the north and northeast by the Sound of Concordia and Telierda; to the east by the Great Western Sea and Saragoza; to the south by the Arindear Provinces Midland, Tespoke, And Vindavin. The national religion is Müdamiri. People of Concordia Concordians were known to be dark-skinned, with the men mostly bearded. Flowing robes, turbans and wooden shoes with an upturned point at the toe were common items of clothing, and the preferred weapon was the Concordian scimitar. Lavish palaces were present in the Concordian Capitol Müdabaan, with the overall leitmotif of Concordian culture was portrayed as ornate to the point of ostentation. The people of Concordia were concerned with maintaining honour and precedent, often speaking in maxims and quoting their ancient poets. Veneration of elders and absolute deference to power were marks of Concordian society. Many Concordian customs spawned from the Concordian's beliefs. Power and wealth determined class and social standing, and slavery was commonplace (Sierdans held Concordians in disdain for their treatment of their animals and slaves). Society of Concordia The monarch of Concordia is called the Müdro, and the nation is notorious for having a mighty fleet and army, and being military and imperialistic. Society is dominated by a largely hereditary caste structure, with an almost rigid distinction between the nobility, known as Müdaan, who filled senior advisory, governmental and military positions, and common people who worked as fishermen, farmers, merchants and laborers. At the bottom of the social scale is a slave class (it is known that commoners may be sold into slavery). Latarnia Capitol: {name unknown}, is located at the foot of Mt. Vile. Is shrouded in a mountain valley. Latarnia is also home to the mysterious Pinnacle, an ancient and nigh-unreachable tower located on the crest of the tallest mountain. NPC Kingdoms Horaim Horaim is a lush country, although to the southeast is the Grandin Dessert. It is based on a peninsula, and has two islands. Capitol: Valeran. Valeran is a city based on a mountain, the top of which is the palace. the entire city is ringed with a wall, and it is known for its beauty and prospering industry. . Population: 3,000,000 Inhabitants: Werewolf mercenaries (though thought to be extinct). Elves, Minotaurs, Griffins (telepathic), Humans, Basilisks, Dragons, and Sea Scorpions. Other landmarks: Nayr River, the Shindar Plains, Ordan(the larger of it's islands), the Kas isles, the Dead Canyon, and lastly, Mount Arrow, the biggest mountain in the Kingdom. Tanappl Capitol: Castle Tana in Tanaton Other sites: Northerner village, the Darkwood- home of the Darkwood Goblins. Terrain: Mainly rolling hills and sandy beaches. Venda Port Galon is the only city referenced as being in the kingdom Venda. The city is notorious for being a haven for smugglers and crooks. Koridon Capitol: Kasalta Azimar Azimar was originally an unstable colony of the Concordian Empire. However, after the decay of its society and population, its political structure eventually dissolved. It was finally abandoned altogether due to subsequent centuries of disorder and, ultimately, a famine.